Eu Te Amo
by RosaScarcela
Summary: O que fazer quando sua mulher pode ter apenas poucas horas de vida, mas tem um pedido muito importante a lhe fazer e todos querem que você negue?
1. Chapter 1

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

  
Apesar de Carlisle monitorar Bella praticamente em tempo integral, ele ainda tinha compromissos no Hospital de Forks e aproveitava os momentos em que minha mulher dormia para ir até lá.

Eu odiava não tê-lo por perto no caso de alguma emergência, mas naquela tarde, ter um lugar longe de todos para conversar era tudo o que eu precisava.

Carlisle se assustou com minha visita. – Bella está bem, Edward?

- Só preciso conversar com você. – eu o tranquilizei.

Carlisle, mais relaxado, sentou-se em um sofá de seu consultório e eu o acompanhei. Já estávamos tão acostumados a agir como humanos que mesmo quando não era necessário, nos comportávamos como tais.

- Não sei se neste momento preciso conversar com meu pai ou com o médico da minha esposa – eu comecei.

Carlisle percebeu meu dilema, minha angústia. – Me diga o que o aflige e veremos juntos como posso ajudá-lo, filho.

Eu sabia que ele seria compreensivo. Ainda assim era difícil externar aquele assunto que me incomodava há alguns dias.

- Peguei algumas visões de Alice sobre Bella por acaso. Não exatamente com Bella, e sim comigo, mas sobre Bella. Não foram uma, nem duas vezes, Carlisle.

- E essas visões foram sobre o quê? – ele percebeu quão hesitante eu estava.

- Apenas uma decisão que vai e volta. Bella quer fazer amor – cuspi as palavras como se amargassem minha boca e esperei sua reação. E pela primeira vez, meu pai não tinha um conselho. Seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos quanto os meus.

- Edward... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Como médico, o estado de Bella me é estranho. Estou tratando dela às cegas e torcendo para funcionar. Eu não sei o quanto uma relação sexual a afetaria. Como pai, não poderia me envolver no seu relacionamento com sua esposa - era isso que eu temia. – Alice não viu nada que possa te ajudar?

- Não. Eu não tomei nenhuma decisão. Ela não poderia ver de qualquer maneira.

Se pelo menos ele me dissesse qualquer coisa, por mais ínfima que fosse... Novamente a palavra final estava em minhas mãos. Carlisle interrompeu meus devaneios. – Se isso a fará feliz, será que não vale o risco, filho? É claro que você teria de ser extremamente cuidadoso. Acredito que este seja o maior problema.

Carlisle me deu mais em que pensar. Enquanto seguia de volta para casa, tentei analisar prós e contras. Eu poderia machucá-la, todos seriam contrários, eu me sentiria como um monstro, ela ficaria feliz, eu não sabia como e nem quando tocar no assunto-

Me interrompi ao pegar o desvio da estrada e começar a ouvir os pensamentos de minha família. Prestei atenção para ver quem estava com Bella. Era Jacob. Ao que parecia, ela ainda não havia acordado e Jacob velava seu sono. Ele estava com raiva de mim. Olhava para Bella e me acusava. É claro que eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu sou o responsável por minha esposa estar entre a vida e a morte. Morte! Como poderia pedir à minha mulher para fazer amor comigo sequer sabendo se ela sobreviveria ao dia seguinte? Que tipo de monstro eu era ao pensar em uma coisa dessas? Então essa era minha decisão. Não iria tocá-la. Não naquele estado.

Quando estacionei na garagem, Alice me esperava, já sabendo o que eu tinha definido.

- Edward, - e seu tom soava como se estivesse com pena – você tomou a melhor decisão. Não se culpe.

Apenas sorri por sua compaixão. É claro que eu me culpava. De fato, eu era o único responsável. Estava vendo Bella morrer aos poucos e não podia fazer nada para salvá-la. Cada hematoma se formando em seu corpo. Cada novo ferimento interno. Sem falar no quão péssimo eu era para disfarçar meu sofrimento perto dela. Ela sabia como eu me sentia e ficava mais doente. Eu não ia machucá-la mais. Tinha certeza disso.

Quando entrei na sala, Jacob já não estava mais por perto. Assim que sentiu meu cheiro, sua raiva se acentuou e ele teve de sair de perto de Bella. Eu o agradeceria por isso mais tarde. Me ajoelhei ao lado do sofá onde ela estava deitada, apoiada nas almofadas e com o copo com tampa e canudo nas mãos. Desde que Carlisle consentiu que Bella fosse alimentada com sangue, ela parecia mais viva. O feto também estava ficando mais e mais forte, mas agora Bella suportava melhor os ferimentos. Ao me ver, minha esposa abriu um sorriso tão genuíno que me faria chorar se eu pudesse. Dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Como está se sentindo agora? – eu perguntei, passando a mão em sua testa e pescoço para ver se havia febre.

- Não sinto mais tanta fome – e um sorriso discreto escapou de seus lábios. – Tenho ido bastante ao banheiro, mas Carlisle disse que isso é bom. Significa que meu organismo está funcionando bem – e tomou mais uma boa golada do sangue. – Acho que mais tarde tentaremos comida de verdade.

- Quer que eu cozinhe para você? – ofereci.

- Nada me faria mais feliz – mas eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Sabia o que ela queria e eu não iria dar. Senti uma dor no meu peito, como se tivesse um punhal enfiado em minhas entranhas. Bella percebeu e ficou bastante preocupada. – O que eu fiz, Edward? – ela ainda era tão insegura.

Ouvia seu coração bater em um ritmo mais acelerado e tentei tranquilizá-la. – Você não fez nada, amor. Como poderia pensar isso? – ela se acalmou. Beijei sua testa e tentei parecer o mais normal possível. – Então, o que quer comer?

– Omelete. - Percebi seu rosto corar. Essa era minha Bella.

Beijei seus lábios de leve e me afastei. Bella me encarou. Ah, como eu queria saber quais eram seus pensamentos naquele momento. Ela levou a mão até meu rosto e delicadamente traçou o contorno dos meus lábios com seu polegar. Fechei os olhos. Eu devia aproveitar cada momento ao lado dela. Talvez tivéssemos pouco tempo pela frente. Não queria acordar daquele sonho, mas sua respiração ficou instável e abri meus olhos, preocupado. Quando Bella enroscou seus dedos no meu cabelo o estalo foi instantâneo. Eu sabia exatamente quais eram seus pensamentos, porém lembrava as razões que qualificaram minha decisão anterior. Eu não podia. Eu a machucaria. Seria errado- E de repente, um rumo inesperado: Ela queria. Ela estava demonstrando isso. Eu queria deixá-la feliz.

* * *

  
**Este é apenas o 1º capítulo. Espero que gostem. A estória já está escrita e vou postar à medida que haja interesse. Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

Tirei o copo de sua outra mão e o coloquei no chão. Voltei a olhá-la. Um sorriso de agradecimento. Sua mão escorregou para a minha nuca e senti uma leve pressão em sua direção. Sim, me deixei levar. Seus lábios tocaram os meus com urgência, com desejo. Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com meus dentes afiados, com meu veneno mortal, com minha força brutal. Senti seu braço em torno de meu pescoço me puxando ainda mais para si. Tomei cuidado para não machucá-la, mas não tive coragem de interromper aquele beijo com tantos significados. Retribui. Senti sua língua tocar a minha com relutância. Girei meu rosto para o lado, encaixando perfeitamente nossos lábios abertos. Ouvi seu coração disparar, sua respiração estava alta. Em uma fração de segundo sua língua procurava a minha freneticamente. Senti um leve tremor em seu corpo e ela interrompeu o beijo com um grande e sincero sorriso.

Dei-lhe um mínimo de espaço. – O que foi? – perguntei, curioso.

- O bebê chutou.

Eu apenas sorri de volta. Não sentia a mesma adoração por aquela coisa que a rasgava de dentro para fora e não era uma opção fazê-la sofrer ao mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos, o que obviamente aconteceria se eu deixasse a conversa seguir adiante.

Agora com calma, toquei meus lábios nos seus, acariciando seus cabelos. Sua boca veio de encontro a minha quando ameacei me afastar. Bella tornou o beijo mais intenso. Sua língua já explorava cada parte da minha boca. Ela mordiscou meu lábio inferior e se entregou de corpo e alma. Eu podia ouvir nossa respiração mais alta que o normal e, com certeza, os outros também estavam ouvindo.

A sensação era tão boa. Já havia algum tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Na última vez ainda estávamos em Lua de Mel e, no entanto, aquilo tudo era maravilhoso. O cheiro, o sabor, a energia de Bella estavam perceptivelmente diferentes. Infinitamente melhores.

Uma nova situação despontou: eu também a queria e não era somente por ela. Era por mim. Definitivamente por mim. Meu corpo já dava sinais.

Como eu faria isso? Perguntaria ou simplesmente a pegaria nos braços e levaria para o nosso quarto?

"Edward, você vai se arrepender depois". Foi minha vez de interromper o beijo quando Alice me alertou ao ver o que eu planejava. Bella protestou.

- Hey! Estava tão bom.

- Estava mesmo – não consegui disfarçar minha frustração.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes para me recompor, mas não dava para esconder da minha mulher o quanto eu estava entregue. Ela me conhecia tão bem e estava radiante. Para mim, transformou-se em dor quando fui chamado de volta à realidade por Alice e não pude dar o que Bella pedia em silêncio.

Apesar de frustrá-la, ela não se mostrava chateada. Muito pelo contrário. Estava animada. Nem parecia a mesma mulher do dia anterior ou mesmo de algumas horas atrás.

"Quer conversar?" - Alice perguntava em pensamentos. Talvez eu devesse mesmo falar com alguém mais sensato. Eu não podia estar em meu juízo perfeito. Beijei levemente os lábios de Bella.

- Vou falar com Alice. Quer que eu te leve a algum lugar ou chame Rosalie?

- Basta chamar Rose. Por favor.

Levantei e em um segundo Rosalie apareceu na porta da sala. Acusou-me com o olhar. Em seus pensamentos, pude ouvir todo o tipo de insulto, muitos deles impronunciáveis. Para Bella, Rosalie manteve a máscara.

- Quer ajuda para levantar, Bella?

- Definitivamente. – Bella ainda olhou para mim com um largo sorriso no rosto e um brilho novo nos olhos. – Edward, não esqueça que você vai preparar meu jantar.

- Não vou esquecer. Prometo – e sai da sala. Já me odiava mais do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Eu quase me deixei levar. Quase arruinei tudo. Que estúpido!

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

Alice me esperava sentada em uma grande rocha, às margens do rio que praticamente passava por nosso quintal e de costas para a minha chegada. Dei um salto e a alcancei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de quê. – Agora Alice também me acusava. – Em que você estava pensando, Edward? Não levou em conta o quanto Bella está fraca, fragilizada?

- É claro que eu levei em conta. E também levei em conta o quanto ela queria. Você acha que está sendo fácil para mim, Alice? Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber como estou sofrendo e o quanto morro a cada dia vendo Bella se definhar para salvar um monstro assassino-

Alice me interrompeu com um forte abraço.

- Me desculpe. Não quis dizer que você é o culpado de tudo, mas na hora que vi os seus planos, Edward, se eu tivesse sangue correndo pelas minhas veias ele teria fervido.

Alice se afastou.

- Você não consegue ver nada mesmo, Alice? Um esboço do futuro já me deixaria mais tranquilo.

- Você sabe como isso está funcionando para mim ultimamente. Não consigo ver Bella. Nem tenho uma perspectiva da situação. Pude ver o que você queria fazer, mas não vi o que aconteceria com Bella.

- Isso é tão frustrante.

- Você acha que estou contente comigo mesma? – e neste instante Alice perdeu seu olhar. Estava tendo mais uma visão com Rosalie. Bella ia contar para ela o que havia acontecido entre nós. A reação de Rosalie seria totalmente de censura.

- Rosalie dirá para Bella não seguir adiante com os planos. Ao que parece Bella mencionou que está com vergonha de ficar nua perto de você.

- É por isso que ela não me deixa ajudar com o banho.

- Não quer que você veja os hematomas em seu corpo.

Agora eu sabia porque as visões de Alice mudavam tanto com relação à isso. Bella estava sofrendo, com dor, com dúvidas, com desejos e ainda pensava em como não me fazer sofrer. Pensava que se eu visse seu corpo machucado por aquela coisa que cresce tão rápido dentro dela, eu ficaria abalado. É claro que eu ficaria, mas não trocaria por nada a possibilidade de estar com minha esposa por um segundo que fosse. Quanto mais um banho juntos.

Me virei para Alice. – Alice, eu tenho que ficar com Bella. Não posso permitir que ela se torture por mim. Não é aceitável que ela pense em não me fazer sofrer.

Alice mostrou-se um pouco compreensiva. – Você sabe o que eu penso, Edward. Mas é você quem vai decidir. Não posso ver o que vai acontecer, mas aprendi a não arriscar a sorte. Se você estiver determinado a fazer as coisas funcionarem bem, então deve tentar. Mas se tiver um mínimo de dúvida de que tudo vá dar certo, então não posso apoiá-lo.

Lamentei. – Sei disso. Vou esperar um tempo para ver se ela ainda quer. Talvez mude de ideia. Mas se ela quiser, não vou negar.

E foi o que fiz. Quando voltei para casa, mantive nossa conversa restrita a coisas banais, assim como no dia seguinte. Bella também não deu sinais de que ainda queria fazer amor. Eu estava aliviado. Rosalie e Alice, mas principalmente Rosalie, passaram a ficar mais tempo com Bella, distraindo-a. A presença de Jacob também era de grande ajuda.

Apesar de tudo isso, sempre que me via, seus olhos brilhavam. Não importava a dor que sentia, se eu estivesse por perto seu humor melhorava. Mas eu podia ouvir os pensamentos de Rosalie e era sempre o que me fazia ter certeza que manter certa distância era a coisa certa a fazer. "Você não a matou na Lua de Mel e quer matá-la agora?", foi a crítica desta manhã quando fui ver Bella na sala. Rosalie estava deitando-a no sofá. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e me inclinei para beijá-la na testa. Me apoiei sobre minha perna e pus o cabelos que caiam sobre seu rosto atrás na orelha. Mesmo sendo totalmente contrária a eu ter qualquer proximidade com Bella, Rosalie nos dava algum espaço, nos deixava sozinhos. Ela sabia que isso deixava Bella feliz.

- Bom dia – eu disse abrindo um sorriso. – Você dormiu melhor?

- Pelo meno dormi um pouco. A cama é tão confortável, mas eu não encontro posição – ela lamentou. – Às vezes o sofá é melhor.

A beijei nos lábios com muita ternura. Foi rápido. Ouvi seu coração disparar. Encostei minha testa na sua e fechei os olhos sentindo apenas o aroma vindo de sua respiração.

- Eu te amo. Seja forte por mim. Não vou aguentar te perder – implorei.

- Estou tentando. Juro. Parece que não estou, mas eu realmente estou.

A encarei. – Acredito em você. Mantenha seu coração batendo por mim. Eu cuido do resto.

- Assim será. – Bella me beijou. E não foi como o beijo que eu havia dado nela há poucos instantes. Foi como no outro dia. Intenso, cheio de significados. Em poucos segundos ouvi um pigarro logo atrás de nós. Bella se assustou e nós dois olhamos para Jacob, encostado no batente da porta.

- Atrapalho? – Jacob estava sério. Não lhe agradava que Bella não me acusasse de ser o responsável por estar morrendo.

- Não, Jacob. Tudo bem. Eu preciso resolver umas coisas mesmo. É bom que Bella não fique sozinha.

Bella se entristeceu. – O que você vai resolver?

- Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, meu amor. Apenas descanse. Eu volto mais tarde.

Levantei e os deixei sozinhos. Ouvi mais uma rodada de insultos, desta vez vindos de Jacob.

Seguindo seus pensamentos, encontrei Alice sentada no capô de seu Porsche, estacionado na garagem. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Estou pensando em fazer umas compras. Pode me acompanhar? – surpreendi minha pequena e irritante irmã.

Ela me olhou com desconfiança. – Como não vi isso? Decidiu agora?

- Assim que te vi. Vai comigo ou não? – seu sorriso e animação não me surpreenderam. Ela já sabia onde iríamos.

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria._

* * *

Assim que chegamos à loja de roupas para bebês, Alice ficou muito agitada, como se fosse disparar para todas as direções pegando tudo que pudesse.

- Comporte-se – eu alertei.

Ela emburrou. – Por que me trouxe, então?

- Porque gosto de sua companhia. E sabia que se eu saísse para fazer compras sem você teria de ouvir suas reclamações por muitas horas.

- Tem razão. Me diga o que você quer comprar exatamente.

- Não sei bem.

- Isso eu já sei.

- Acho que algo unissex. Não sabemos qual o sexo do... feto. – Trinquei os dentes ao me referir àquilo.

"Por que está fazendo isso?", Alice pensou. – Por ela – respondi em voz alta.

Ela desviou o olhar e foi para a sessão de sapatos. A segui. Logo uma vendedora se aproximou e Alice simplesmente a ignorou. Foi grosseiro e  
não consegui evitar uma risada. Alice podia ser insuportável quando se tratava de moda.

Ela me mostrou sapatos tão pequenos que não achei que pudessem servir em qualquer ser. Eram brancos e com certeza podiam ser para meninos ou para meninas. Tinham pequenos detalhes na parte de cima. Eram perfeitos. Até pude imaginá-los nos pés de um filho meu. Evitei lembrar que aquela coisa era "um filho meu". Eu ainda tinha que trabalhar isso antes de presentear Bella.

Por Alice, definitivamente, teríamos levado a loja toda e foi um grande esforço convencê-la a levar apenas aquele par de sapatinhos. "Não entendo. Se queria só isso, por que me trouxe?", ela pensava enquanto voltávamos para casa. – Eu já te disse, Alice. Gosto de sua companhia.

Agora foi em voz alta. – Sei que é difícil vê-la daquele jeito. É difícil ficar ouvindo as acusações de Rosalie. É difícil segurar a vontade de arrancar a cabeça daquele vira-lata.

- Também é uma das razões para eu ter vindo com você. É uma das poucas que não me acusa, mesmo sem me apoiar.

- Não é que eu não o apoie, Edward. Existe apenas uma coisa em que sou contra. Você já sabe o que é. Nas outras pode sempre contar comigo.

Baguncei seu cabelo. – Obrigado, baixinha.

Ela suspirou pesado com minha brincadeira e depois de algum tempo, me questionou. – Posso saber quando você vai dar o presente à Bella?

- Nem eu sei bem. Talvez mais tarde. Não sei. Não estou planejando nada. Quando eu achar que é o momento...

Alice ficou parada por um instante. – Não adianta você procurar nada no meu futuro. Eu não decidi – isso realmente me incomodou.

- Não estou olhando seu futuro. Preste atenção e me diga o que ouve. - Já estávamos perto de casa o suficiente para ouvir as conversas.

- Rose... – havia tanto receio em sua voz – posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Bella. Sempre. O que foi?

- Hummmm... Eu estou pensando nisso há alguns dias, mas se você me desse uns conselhos, provavelmente seria de grande ajuda.

- É só me dizer. – Rosalie parecia realmente prestativa.

- Huh... Quero fazer amor com Edward – Bella falou em um fôlego só. – Pode parecer loucura, mas sinto tanto a falta dele – o tom da voz de minha  
mulher era de completo pesar.

Já Rosalie despejou toda sua indignação. – Como assim, Bella? Você não está se vendo? Mal consegue se mover sozinha. Vocês machucariam o bebê. _Edward_ machucaria você _e_ o bebê!

Acelerei o máximo que meu carro podia aguentar. Eu só queria chegar em casa e tirar minha mulher de perto de Rosalie. Agora eu já podia ver o rosto de Bella pelos pensamentos de Rosalie. Era de um sofrimento sem fim com a rispidez de minha irmã. Era de partir o coração. Mas Rosalie não parou. – Se está me dizendo isso para saber minha opinião... Eu sou totalmente contrária.

- Não é exatamente isso que eu estou pedindo, Rose. Eu quero e vou falar com o Edward. Tive tempo suficiente para pensar nisso. Acho que talvez ele também possa querer. Meu único receio é quanto às marcas de meu corpo. Sinto que ele pode me rejeitar- Não sei. Estou tão cheia de hematomas que tenho certeza que assim que ele os vir vai se sentir muito culpado. – Bella me surpreendeu com sua força, ao mesmo tempo em que me doeu ouvir suas preocupações.

Sai da rodovia pegando a estrada cheia de curvas que levava à minha casa. Rosalie já me ouvia. - Edward está chegando – ela alertou Bela.

- Por favor, não pense sobre isso perto dele – Bella sussurrou. E assim elas encerraram o assunto. E agora? O que eu devia fazer? Olhei para Alice.

- Não olhe para mim, Edward. Não mudei de opinião. A certeza é toda sua.

Bufei e estacionei o carro em frente à garagem. Alice desceu imediatamente. Jasper a esperava na porta da sala. Continuei dentro do carro. Estava aflito, mas senti uma onda de tranquilidade me afetando. Olhei para meus irmãos. Jasper tentava me acalmar com seu estranho dom, já que Alice não me acalmou com as palavras. Assenti em agradecimento. Eles me deixaram sozinho para pensar. Ouvi Bella perguntando por mim à Alice, que avisou que logo eu entraria para vê-la. Respirei fundo, peguei o embrulho no banco de trás e sai do carro, disparando para dentro da casa.

Bella estava deitada no sofá, como sempre. Rosalie nem olhou para minha cara desta vez. Estava com raiva, mas sequer me ofendia em seus pensamentos - um reflexo da conversa que teve com Bella. Ela saiu da sala nos deixando a sós. Me aproximei de Bella que, assim que me viu, abriu um grande sorriso.

- Hey, você sumiu – havia mais tristeza em sua voz do que eu gostaria de ter percebido.

- Mas agora estou aqui.

Ela se sentou com tanta dificuldade no sofá, mas não me deixou ajudá-la. Apenas olhou para que eu me sentasse também. Foi o que fiz e ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo.

- O que é isso? – e apontou para o embrulho.

- É o que estava fazendo. – Rasguei o papel tão rápido que duvido que ela tenha reparado. Abri a caixa e peguei os dois sapatinhos. Coloquei meus dedos dentro e os posicionei no alto de sua enorme barriga de grávida. – Queria te dar um presente.

Vi seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Ela piscou e a primeira caiu, seguida por muitas outras.

- É lindo, Edward. – Ela pegou os sapatos e os cheirou – Obrigada – e foi só o que ela disse.

Depois ficou olhando aqueles pequenos objetos com um amor inexplicável. Como ela poderia sentir tudo isso pela coisa e eu não? Ela sabia tanto quanto eu que estava morrendo por aquilo, mas em nenhum momento mostrou qualquer sombra de arrependimento por seguir adiante. Por que eu não conseguia sentir o mesmo?

Acariciei seus longos cabelos. Ela nunca tirou os olhos de meu presente.

- Amor, - eu chamei sua atenção para mim – eu queria te levar para um passeio esta noite.

- Um passeio? Eu nem consigo me movimentar aqui em casa, Edward – ela lamentou e fiquei com medo de tê-la ofendido.

- Eu te carrego. Você nem vai perceber – insisti.

A dúvida pairava em seu olhar. Percebi que ela estava escolhendo as palavras para não me magoar. – Prometo que, assim que o bebê nascer, deixo você me levar onde quiser. Agora é um pouco complicado para mim. - Ela esticou o braço e passou a mão no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e senti seu aroma. Segurei sua mão virando a palma em direção a meus lábios e a beijei suavemente.

- Vou cobrar esta promessa depois, então. – Sorri. Ficamos ali parados até que Esme trouxe seu copo com tampa e canudo cheio de sangue.

- Minha querida, Carlisle pediu para eu trazer para você, já que Rosalie não foi buscar.

- Obrigada, Esme. – Bella soltou-se de minha mão e pegou o copo. A ajudei sentar-se e, sem soltar os sapatinhos, Bella tomou todo o sangue do copo. Isso a deixava tão mais forte. Era nítido. Esme não ficou na sala. Eu percebi nos últimos dias que todos eles, sem excluir ninguém, evitavam ficar no mesmo ambiente quando Bella e eu estávamos juntos. Eles não pensavam nisso quando eu estava por perto, mas fiquei imaginando se tinham combinado que diante de tudo o que se passava, merecíamos esses momentos só nossos. Assim que acabou com o sangue, Bella soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Você está cansada – observei.

- Um pouco. Mas não quero ir para o quarto.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu gosto quando você está comigo e você nunca vai lá – ela se entristeceu.

- É só porque eu achava que você precisava descansar e isso não aconteceria comigo por perto – tentei amenizar.

- Isso é verdade. Porém, - agora ela se divertia – eu trocaria qualquer coisa, incluindo descanso, para estar com você.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria._

* * *

- Edward! – Carlisle me chamou em seu escritório. Acho que ele estava chateado (ou bravo). Por alguma razão, todos nesta casa tentavam esconder os pensamentos de mim e isso já estava me irritando. Subi sem vontade para ver o que ele queria. – Eu soube que você tomou sua decisão, finalmente. – Sua fisionomia era séria.

- Estou absolutamente certo do que devo fazer, mesmo que todos vocês não me apoiem. – eu adotei uma postura defensiva.

- Não é típico de você se fazer de vítima, Edward.

- Ah, mas não estou me fazendo de vítima. É apenas uma constatação. Posso enumerar minhas razões para pensar assim.

- Não será necessário. Hummm... E você já decidiu quando?

Estranhei a pergunta, mas antes de eu responder, ele continuou. – Nós todos conversamos sobre isso-

- Imaginei.

- E não pretendemos estar em casa quando isso acontecer.

- É esse o motivo para estarem escondendo os pensamentos de mim?

- Acho que sim. Nem todos são favoráveis, mas a maioria acha que você sabe o que está fazendo.– Carlisle ainda era solene. Me machucava ouvi-lo se dirigir à mim como um estranho.

- Não sei quando vai ser. Imagino que vocês saberão. – Eu estava magoado por saber que até Carlisle, meu pai, me achava um monstro. Não que eu não me achasse um monstro também, só que ele, mais do que ninguém, poderia me entender. Ele estava tão diferente há alguns dias quando fui vê-lo no hospital. E agora tanta coisa havia mudado. Será que era porque o parto estava se aproximando? Era o médico que estava falando comigo e não meu pai? Eu odiava não saber o que ele pensava.

Já estava noite e eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos na biblioteca, tentando encontrar uma maneira de puxar o assunto com Bella e, acima de tudo, analisando como fazer isso sem que ela se sentisse desconfortável. Minha conclusão foi que não havia como ser tão racional. O que tinha de ser, ia ser. Ouvi Rosalie levar Bella para o quarto.

Bella desculpava-se. - Sei que não está sendo fácil para você, Rose. Me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Sou sua única opção agora. Espero, de verdade, que Edward não seja tão rude sobre o bebê por muito mais tempo. Só não sei o quanto é esse tempo.

- Confio nele. Tenho certeza que não vai fazer nada contra minha vontade, mas o seu apoio me dá forças, Rose. – Eu não aguentava mais ouvir aquilo. Parti para o quarto imediatamente.

Assim que me viu, Bella sorriu imediatamente. - Posso ficar com você um pouquinho? – praticamente implorei.

Bella deu dois tapinhas no colchão, me convidando. Rosalie levantou, mal humorada. - Ficarei por perto.

Bella a tranquilizou. - Não será preciso, Rosalie.

Rosalie foi embora e eu me abaixei em frente à Bella, ao lado da cama. Ele segurou minhas duas mãos, olhando nos meus olhos. Estava sofrendo novamente.

– Eu te amo – fui sincero.

Bella sorriu – Também te amo.

A beijei suavemente, sem pressa, mas ela se afastou um pouco. - Me desculpe, Edward.

- Pelo quê? – eu não podia entender.

- Por te fazer sofrer desta maneira.

- É minha culpa.

- Não, amor. Mas eu preciso que você me apoie.

Ela estava se torturando por mim novamente. - Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, por favor. Só quero uns momentos com você, sozinhos. - A beijei com paixão. - Posso passar a noite aqui?

- É claro que pode. Somos casados, lembra?

Bella sorriu e se arrastou até o meio da cama. Deitei-me de lado, amparando suas costas. Me encostei em seu corpo e isso a deixou tensa. Bella ergueu um pouco a cabeça e deitou-se sobre meu braço. A apertei junto a mim e senti seu corpo enrijecer. Sua respiração estava mais pesada e ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Encostei o rosto em seus cabelos.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_.

* * *

Com a mão que estava livre, acariciei seu corpo lentamente. Primeiro a barriga, a cintura, seu quadril, descendo até a coxa. Aproximei meu rosto de seu ouvido e sussurrei.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

Percebi um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Continuei com as carícias, mas decidi ousar um pouco mais. Passei os dedos entre suas coxas e subi até a virilha. Bella soltou um leve gemido e eu beijei seu pescoço.

- Edward, eu te amo – me doía ouvir aquilo. Eu a amava com todo o meu ser. E ela me amava também. E agora passávamos por aquela provação. Até que ponto Bella seria forte o suficiente para suportar aquela criança, metade semelhante a ela, metade semelhante a mim?

A apertei um pouco mais forte junto a mim, com completa ciência dos cuidados que eu deveria ter. A mão que estava em sua virilha passou rapidamente para sua calcinha. Ambos estávamos tensos, mas eu não demonstrei. Tudo que ela precisava naquele momento era de segurança. Devagar, aumentei as carícias. No mesmo ritmo, seus batimentos cardíacos e respiração também ficaram mais rápidos. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço deixando arrepiado cada lugar que encostava. Dei leves sugadas em sua pele. Bella cerrou os dentes para segurar a sensação que a atingia. Parei por um instante até que ela retomasse seu próprio controle.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu pare? - eu precisava ter certeza.

- Mais do que bem, na verdade – saiu ofegante.

Eu estava no caminho certo. Percebi em meus dedos gelados todo o prazer que ela estava sentindo. A acariciei intimamente e logo senti todo seu corpo tencionar. Eu não parei. Bella enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e um som incomum escapou de sua garganta. A apertei junto ao meu corpo, deixando-a saber que eu estava gostando tanto quanto ela.

Poucos minutos depois, Bella se virou, ainda fazendo um grande esforço, para me ver. Estava sorrindo. Abriu a minha camisa, botão por botão, lentamente. Eu apenas olhei. Deixei-a fazer o que sentisse vontade. Ela passou a mão por meu peito até abaixo de meu umbigo. Acompanhei sua mão com o olhar e estremeci quando ela parou no cós de minha calça. Ela estava me testando. A olhei com um sorriso no rosto. Ela retribuiu.

- Que bom que você está aqui - Bella acrescentou.

Por outro lado, eu estava ouvindo uma discussão na sala. Tão baixa que duvido que Bella pudesse desconfiar de alguma coisa.

- Rosalie, Edward sabe o que está fazendo! – Emmett argumentou.

- Me solte, Emmett, ou vou arrancar a sua mão.

- Eles são casados. Você não vai se intrometer! – agora Emmett parecia bravo. – Vamos com os outros. Agora!

E o silêncio voltou. Todos tinham saído e deixado a casa para nós dois. Bella chamou minha atenção. – Onde estão seus pensamentos?

- Bem aqui.

Mesmo com aquela barriga enorme entre nós, me curvei de modo a beijá-la sem que ela precisasse se esticar até mim. Foi um beijo sério. Intenso. Como se fosse o primeiro – ou o último. E agora? Acabei de tirar minha camisa e a joguei no chão. Bella sempre gostou de me ver assim. Ela interrompeu o beijo para me admirar. Me ajoelhei na cama e ela se virou para cima, sempre me acompanhando com o olhar.

- Onde você vai? – ela estava tão apreensiva quanto eu. É claro que as motivações eram diferentes.

Desde que sua gravidez tinha um ritmo muito acelerado, Bella passou a usar meus abrigos de moletom. Comecei a despi-la. Primeiro a blusa. E então vi sua barriga cheia de marcas. Senti um nó na garganta, como se eu pudesse chorar. Lembrei que não era hora de pensar nisso. Me esforcei. Abaixei meu rosto até sua barriga e a beijei. Beijei cada parte daquele invólucro que guardava um monstro como eu. Que tiraria a vida da mulher que eu amo. Havia um sorriso no rosto dela. De certo, Bella pensava que eu tinha adotado outra postura com relação ao que sentia pelo feto. Ela estava tão enganada. Eu fazia tudo aquilo apenas por ela. Por mais ninguém.

Ela puxou meu rosto em direção ao seu e me beijou novamente. Tomei cuidado para não deixar que o peso de meu corpo a machucasse, apertasse a barriga. Permaneci apoiado em minhas mãos, praticamente tocando-a apenas com os lábios. Pude beijá-la no pescoço e no ombro. Então tirei sua calça, sempre sob seus olhares. Quando minhas mãos geladas tocaram sua pele, ela arrepiou.

- Obrigada.

- Por quê? – eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Por ir devagar.

Sorri e voltei a me deitar na cama. Bella ficou de lado novamente. Percebi que era a posição mais confortável para ela, quando o bebê não a pressionava tanto. Também retomei minha posição. Me encostei em seu corpo, colocando meu braço por baixo de seu pescoço e puxando-a para junto de mim.

Abri os botões de minha calça. Passei a mão em sua coxa e afastei suas pernas delicadamente.

- Deixa eu entrar aí um pouquinho? – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Bella relaxou.

Agora sim começaria a parte mais difícil para mim. Me concentrei em não fazer movimentos bruscos e usar minha força. Tinha que ser tudo com muito cuidado.

Bella fechou os olhos quando me sentiu, invadindo-a. Seu coração disparou e sua respiração foi alta e profunda. Parei por um instante. – Está doendo?

- Não. A sensação é tão boa.

Sorri com alívio e beijei sua bochecha. Retomei de onde havia parado, bem devagar.

Parecia como em nossa noite de núpcias. As duas situações tão iguais e tão diferentes. Há um mês, eu tinha de tomar cuidado para não machucá-la. Agora, eu tinha de tomar cuidado para não machucá-la por causa do bebê.

Me movimentei tão lentamente quanto eu conseguia. O ritmo tranquilo e constante de nossos corpos gerou uma sensação incrível. Mas eu não podia me permitir sentir isso. Me tiraria a concentração e seria perigoso demais. Parei de mexer novamente. Bella protestou. – Por que você parou, Edward?

- Desculpe, meu amor – eu disse suavemente em seu ouvido.

Senti sua mão em minha cintura, me puxando em direção ao seu corpo, enquanto tentava substituir meus movimentos por si. Eu já havia retomado minha concentração. Podia satisfazê-la sem medo. Recomecei e não parei até que Bella gemeu prolongadamente. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ela tinha aproveitado. No final das contas, foi bom para mim também. Não tanto quanto para ela, mas valeu a pena. Eu ainda estava dentro dela, sentindo as reações que o prazer lhe causava e ouvindo sua respiração. Ela estava tão cansada que eu não tive coragem de perguntar se queria mais.

- Acho que você deveria dormir - sussurrei.

Me afastei um pouco de seu corpo, puxando a colcha da cama por cima dela.

- Me ajuda a tomar um banho?

- Não prefere esperar por Rose ou Esme?

- Você é meu marido. Quero tomar banho com você, Edward – ela pareceu ofendida.

- Ok. Só me dê um minuto.

Disparei para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente escorrer bastante até que o vapor fizesse o ambiente mais quente. Voltei para o quarto e a vi se sentar com bastante dificuldade na cama. A peguei em meus braços com cuidado para não balançá-la. Quando chegamos ao banheiro, a pus em pé. Ela caminhou até ficar totalmente embaixo da água e fechou os olhos. Bella estava de costas, apoiando-se na parede. Pus as mãos em seus ombros e comecei a massageá-la. Ela estava tão tensa. A água quente a ajudou a relaxar. Peguei o sabonete e passei por cada parte de seu corpo. Acariciei sua barriga. Bella olhou em meus olhos.

- Agora que você sabe que não vai me machucar, vai passar mais noites comigo? – havia uma leve satisfação em seus lábios.

- Noites e dias, se você me quiser.

- Eu sempre quero, Edward. Eu te amo, esqueceu?

- Jamais.

- Você se controlou tanto hoje – ela acariciou meu rosto.

- Eu não queria te machucar – eu estava ficando deprimido.

- Eu tinha certeza que você não iria me machucar.

- Só porque eu te amo tanto.

Eu a beijei. Durante o beijo ouvi os outros voltando para casa.

Eu sabia que minha mulher estava muito feliz e era a única coisa que me importava. Talvez eu só tivesse poucos dias com Bella e meu único objetivo era fazê-la feliz. Com o resto eu lidaria depois.

FIM

* * *

**Agradeço a todos que acompanharam, acompanham e acompanharão esta Fic... Não respondi aos Reviews porque não sei muito bem como fazer isso através deste site, mas garanto que li todas e ganhei o dia com cada uma. Não esqueçam de acompanhar minhas outras Fics que estão disponíveis aqui, no Nyah e no meu Blog. São as mesmas em todas as fontes. O Blog Cold Bood - de Portugal - também vai começar a publicar as minha estórias. VOCÊS NÃO TÊM IDEIA DO QUANTO ESTOU FELIZ.  
**


End file.
